Haunted
by Legend3346
Summary: Inspired by an episode of Teen Titans. Damien Darhk returns and threatens to destroy the city. Sara is ready to take him down, except there one problem: None of the Legends can see Darhk. The legends are wondering whether if Damien Darhk is truly back or if there is something seriously messing with Sara's mind. (Rated T for violence and language).
1. The Watch

**I decided to write a story that is similar to an episode of Teen Titans. I was disappointed that Sara didn't kill Darhk to avenge her sister's death. So I decided to write a story that shows her dealing with his death from the season 3 finale. In this story, she believes that he is back and is planning to destroy a city in the future. But her team couldn't find him. They suspect that something is wrong with Sara and tries to help her. Please leave some comments after reading my story! Also, feel free to give me some suggestions!:)**

* * *

Haunted

At the Waverider, everyone was asleep, except for Sara. She was at the library, sitting down with her elbows on her thighs and hands under her chin while staring at the screen that shows the timeline.

Ava shows up, wearing just her pants, shirt, and green long-sleeved jacket. She yawned and asked "Still awake?".

Sara says "I got work to do".

Ava looks at the screen and sees nothing bad going on right now. She says "Whatever you're looking for, it's not here". She puts her arms around Sara and kisses her neck. "You shouldn't spend so much time working" Ava moaned, "Come back to bed".

Sara tries to resist it but gives in and says "All right. Be there in a minute". Ava kisses Sara and heads back to the bedroom.

As Sara was walking down the hallway, something was still on her mind. Instead of going back to her room, she goes to her office. As she got there, Sara goes towards her desk and pulled out a box that was inside the drawer. After placing the box on the desk, she opens it and takes out a watch. Sara holds the watch and looks at it. This wasn't just any watch, this was a 2016 Palmer Tech 76 smartwatch. Sara knows who the watch belongs to. Damien Darhk. He was one of the Legends' foes that they faced. Sara hated him because he killed her sister, Laurel AKA The Black Canary. After his death at the hands of the Green Arrow, Darhk was resurrected by a demon named Mallus. He then died again after sacrificing himself to save his daughter. The only thing that was found after his death was his watch. Even though Sara doesn't miss him, she still regrets one thing: avenging her sister's death by killing him.

As Sara was examining the watch, she felt a small pinch on her palm that caused her to drop it on the floor. As she picks it up, she hears a voice that startled her "That all what's left of him".

Sara turns around and sees Ava with her arms crossed. "Nothing else," she said.

Sara says "We can't be sure. He was never captured-never found".

Ava says "It's over Sara. Darhk's gone".

Then Gideon says "Sorry to interrupt, but you all are needed in the bridge. There's a message from the Time Bureau".

Sara leaves the watch in the box and rushes to the bridge with Ava.


	2. Darhk's return

The Waverider arrived in 2042. According to the message from the Time Bureau, there was a breakout that's happening in ARGUS. Sara, Ava, Nate, Amaya, Ray, Mick, and Wally got there one time and try to prevent the metahumans from escaping. Zari stayed at the Waverider because she was a former inmate at ARGUS, and she doesn't want to be arrested by them again.

Sara tells the metahumans "Stop this. Before we stop you".

She and her team fight off the inmates. While the Legends are fighting against every metahuman with dangerous powers, Sara and Ava are going against one with super strength. Sara grabs him from behind and holds him while Ava punches him repeatedly to get him to go down. But he gets up, grabs Ava's fist, and throws her against the wall. He then tosses Sara to a nearby wooded area. He was about to go towards Ava who is trying to get up, but Ray fires him with his energy blasts.

As Sara regains her consciousness and tries to get up, she senses someone watching her. She turns around and sees a man wearing a black suit standing near a tree.

"Darhk" Sara said angrily after being shocked at his return.

Without hesitating, she ran after him. Both of them climbed up the tree and jumped from branch to branch. Sara pulls out a throwing star and throws it at Damien. As it was going towards his head, a flash of light appeared from the lightning. After the flash of light was gone, the throwing star missed him and is now on the tree. Sara jumps to the branch and takes the throwing star out of the tree.

"Too slow, Captain Lance" Damien taunted, "You always were".

Sara sees Darhk above her and says to him "I knew you would come back, you son of a bitch".

She jumps right at him and tries to fight him, but he dodges her attacks. They both jumped from every branch while the rain keeps falling down and lightning keeps striking. Sara stops at the last branch and tries to catch her breath. Darhk says "Already out of breath? Don't tell me you've gotten soft".

The look on her face was full of hatred. Her fists were clenched and she snarled like an animal. He says "Save your strength. You're going to need it. I freed the metahumans to get your attention. And now that I have...".

Sara pulls out her staff out and asks "What the hell are you planning?".

Darhk holds up a controller and says "I've placed three seismic generators on the fault lines all over the city. And in three hours, they'll trigger an earthquake so powerful it will break it in half".

"Not if I break you first," Sara says, and charges towards Darhk. As she swings her staff at him, he evades every strike with ease and then dives out of the branch. Sara follows suit and throws her staff like a javelin. But Darhk somehow disappears after the lightning strike and the staff only hits the ground. Sara jumps down, walks towards her staff with a frustrating look on her face, and pulls it out of the ground.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your little nature hike but...WHERE WERE YOU?!".

Sara turns around and sees the Legends and Ava together.

Wally angrily says "We had to finish out all the metahumans ourselves in the rain and then sent them back to their cells!".

Sara folded her staff and says "Damien Darhk. He's back".

"You sure it was him?" Ray asked, "I mean it could be some guy who looks like Damien, or maybe-".

"It was him" Sara interrupts, "He's going to create a massive earthquake, and we have three hours to stop it!".

After hearing this, everyone was having a hard time thinking about how Darhk is alive.

Nate says "I don't get it. The man died with a demon literally getting out of him. Who lives through something like that?".

Amaya answers "Apparently Darhk".

"Yeah. he is pretty slippery" said Mick.

Sara says "We'll worry about how Darhk survived later. Right now, all that matters is how we stop him". She tells the team the plan "Ray, check out the bridge. Mick and Amaya, take the park. Nate and Wally, the pier. Ava...We're going after Darhk".


	3. No one there

Sara and Ava are walking in the woods, going through every bush and branch while trying to search for Damien Darhk. But they couldn't find him. Ava was calm and ready, while Sara was very impatient and frustrated. Ava was a little concerned by the way Sara was acting, but she brushes it off and thinks that she's just being determined on taking down Darhk.

Ava says "Don't worry Sara. We will stop him".

"We don't have a choice," said Sara.

She then hears Ray's voice through her comms, "Sara, I'm at the bridge".

Sara says "Did you find the seismic generator?".

Ray was flying under the bridge, looking for the first generator. He says "I can't find it. No signs of anything unusual".

Amaya and Mick are at the park, searching for the second generator.

Amaya says "Nothing here either".

Nate and Wally are at the piers, and even they couldn't find the third one.

Wally says "I got nothing".

Sara tells them all "They're here. Keep searching. And don't call back until you have found them!".

Sara was so angry she took the comms out of her ears and throws it on the ground.

She mutters to herself "I told them exactly where Darhk put the generators. I should've gone to find them myself".

Ava picks up the comms from the ground and tried to comfort Sara. She says "They will find them, Sara. You just have to believe in yourself".

As Ava was about to place her hand on Sara's shoulder, Sara sees something ahead and rushes off without a word.

"Sara?" Ava said confusedly.

Sara runs through the trees and finally stops at an area that has squishy dirt. She sees her arch nemesis.

Damien taunts "Tick-tock Sara. This is going to be easier than I thought. Killing you will be more satisfying than killing your sister".

Sara was so enraged she yells while charging at him. She tries to attack but is easily sidestepped. Darhk stops the next attack and counters it with a palm thrust that drove Sara to her knees. As she faces off again, Sara tries to sweep his leg, but Darhk avoids it without difficulty. Sara gets up and looks around, trying to find where that psychopath is hiding. She then sees him from behind and gets knocked down to the ground again.

"Sara!".

Sara looks up and sees Ava at a distance. Darhk runs in her direction.

Sara yells out "Ava, stop him!", as she chases him.

Ava was just standing there, looking around as if she was trying to find him. Darhk runs straight passed her. Sara tries to chase after him, but he disappears again. Her teeth were clenched in frustration and her eyes were in fury.

As she was bewildered, Ava gasped when Sara grabs her by the wrist in anger.

Sara shouts "What the hell happened?".

Ava notices how hard Sara was squeezing her wrist, and became scared. She says "You're hurting me".

Sara yells "Darhk ran right by you! How could you let him get away?!".

Ava says "But...Sara...there was no one there".

Sara's eyes were widened, and she became shocked and puzzled at the fact that Ava never saw Darhk coming.


	4. Finding Sara

Everyone regrouped at the Waverider. Wally, who was the last person to come back, ran to the bridge, looking very exhausted. He says to the Legends "I ran everywhere and I still couldn't find anything". Wally became so tired he sat down on the stairs to rest.

Mick, who was sipping his beer, says "I'm guessing that Darhk must have sent us on a wild geese chase".

Amaya corrects "You mean goose chase".

Mick mutters "Whatever".

Zari, who was checking on her computer, says "I've done a complete sweep on the city's seismic faults. They're all clean. I'm starting to think that this seismic generator stuff is just another one of Darhk's tricks".

Ava shows up and says "I don't think Darhk is behind this".

Ray asks "What happened? Where's Sara?".

Ava tells them "Sara...decided to do the search on her own".

Wally, who was just as surprised as the others were, asks "Why would she do that?".

She says "She said she saw Darhk. I tried to see him, but I couldn't". She then says with a sad look on her face "I never seen Sara so angry...so angry at me".

Ray goes towards Ava closely and says "Let's go find Sara".

Meanwhile, Sara finds herself in a place where Damien Darhk might be hiding: the old family house, which was abandoned for many years. She picks the lock, opens the door, and goes inside the house. Everything was old and covered in dust. She goes to every room, but couldn't find anything.

She then hears a voice, "So here we are. My old house. Just the two of us".

Sara looks around and says "Darhk! Show yourself! Come out and fight!".

Darhk says "Don't worry Sara, I'm not going anywhere".

Sara runs up the stairs and into the hallway, by still couldn't find him. Darhk says

"It sure brings me back memories, doesn't it?".

"All I remember is how much I hated you!" said Sara.

Darhk's voice says "What I remember is that you couldn't beat me… at least, not all alone".

She turns on the lights, but they keep on flickering and ended up being turned off by themselves. Then Damien appears behind her and says "It's a shame that your friends are of no use to you".

Sara turns around and asks "Why couldn't Ava see you?".

He answers "I believe you're familiar with cloaking technology".

"Oh I'm familiar with all of your tricks," said Sara.

She then charges and goes for a string of blows, but Darhk dodges them all and flees. Sara chases him into the bedroom but doesn't see Darhk there.

She then hears his voice, "Your time with your friends and girlfriend made you soft...but it's only making me stronger".

She turns around and sees him at the other end of the hallway.

He says "Your friends won't find the generators, and they can't see me. They can't see the truth, Sara, even when it's right in front of them".

Sara goes into her fighting stance and says "Then I'll have to kill you myself! I've stopped you before!".

Then Darhk says "Sara...if you've _stopped_ me...then why am I still here?".

She yells and charges at him, but again, every attack Sara throws at him didn't stop him. Darhk catches her fist and crushes it cruelly with his, then throws a crushing jab that drives her back. She tries to keep fighting, using every move that Sara learned, but she is still hitting nothing as Darhk backs up. She gets thrown on the ground. After Sara gets up, she wipes the blood off her lip while catching her breath. She looks up and sees Darhk smiling at her tauntingly. He says "You can't even touch me".

Sara runs towards him like a wild animal, but Darhk sidesteps at the last minute and pushes her down the stairs. She rolls down and lands on the hard floor. After getting up, she sees him from behind after hearing his voice.

Darhk says "How can you save history, Sara, when you can't even save yourself?", then throws a devastating right jab that puts the legend on the floor. Sara gets up but before she can get the chance to attack first, Darhk jumps at her. She gets struck and thrown down again. As she tries to stand up, he snatches her from behind and slams her on the ground again. Darhk pulls her up and hits her with an uppercut, sending her flying and crashing down on the table. He continues on beating her up, and his attacks grew more and more vicious. Every blow that Darhk gives her becomes violent and severe, causing Sara to end up on the ground. She starts crawling to escape but gets pulled by her left ankle.

Back outside of the house, Ava and The Legends arrived and are now at the entrance.

Zari checks her device and says "The signal on Sara's tracking device is getting stronger. She's nearby".

They then hear her scream in pain and a couple of loud crashes.

Amaya says "Very nearby".

Nate steels up and breaks the door, allowing everyone to enter. They rushed to the living room and sees Sara being attacked.

Ava cries out "Sara!".

Zari shines a flashlight from her device on Sara to see what's going on, but only sees her, and no one else. Darhk was nowhere to be found, but the White Canary continues to react as if she was being attacked.

Nate asks "um, since when is Sara into mime?".

Sara turns to her team, with her suit all wore out and her face and body covered in scars and bruises, and yells out "Darhk!".

Everyone gasped, and Ava turns on the lights. All of them looked around the room in confusion.

Sara says "What you doing here?! You're supposed to be finding the generators!".

"I don't think there are any generators, Sara. We looked everywhere" said Ray.

Sara explains "Darhk must be cloaking them, just like how he's cloaking himself! That's why you couldn't see him!".

Ava asks "But if I couldn't see him, why can you? ".

After a brief stunned pause, Sara says "What are you trying to say?".

Amaya put herself between her and Ava, and says "Sara, are you sure you really saw Darhk?".

Sara says "Saw him? I fought him!". She then points at her injuries and asks them "You think I did this to myself?".

None of them answered her question, they just stood there looking clueless.

Wally says "This is the only way out, and we were standing here the whole time. No one got passed us".

Zari says "No one was in here but us".

Sara refused to listen to her friends and says "I don't have time for this. I have to find those generators".

She tries to get out of their way, but Mick stops her. He says "Are you deaf, blondie? They are no generators! There is no Darhk!".

Sara yells "I know what I saw!".

She backs up from them and says "I have to stop him! I'm the only one who can!".

Then she holds up her knife and says "And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!".

The Legends, who stared eye-widened at this outburst, were shocked that their own captain-their own friend-would go so low to threaten to kill them all. Then Sara started shaking and goes down unconscious. Ava shocked her from behind with a taser. She looks down at her girlfriend with a sorry look on her face. The Legends took Sara back to the Waverider, to find out once and for all what's causing her to keep seeing Damien Darhk.


	5. The Problem

Sara wakes up and finds herself at the medbay, sitting in a chair with straps on her arms, chest, and legs, and sensors on her head. She struggles to get out of the chair but fails to escape.

As she tries to get those straps out of her, Sara hears the voices of her team behind the door, who are discussing the situation.

Ava asks "Do we have to keep her restrained?".

Zari tells her "She threatened us, Ava. She's dangerous".

Wally comments "Dangerous? Did you see the look she had? It's was more like psycho!".

Amaya says "We need to run a few tests on her, and figure out what's going on".

Sara then hears a voice from the corner of the room "Alone again, Sara?".

Damien Darhk emerges from the shadows and says "As long as I'm around, you're never alone".

Sara starts moving her body, trying to get out and fight Darhk again.

Darhk says "Relax, Sara". He then pulls out a pointed weapon and says "I promise, you won't feel a thing".

* * *

Meanwhile, the Legends were at the laboratory, looking at Sara's condition on a screen that shows her heart rate and cardiac single.

Ava says "Tell me you found the cause of her behavior".

"So far, everything looks normal," said Amaya.

Ava protests "But she's not normal. Sara would never do all those things. She wouldn't threaten her friends, she wouldn't yell at me, or...there is a problem! And you must find it!".

Wally tries to calm her down and says "Look, Ava, I'm sure there's a good explanation, okay?".

Mick asks "That the captain has finally lost her damn mind?".

Wally says "I'm saying that maybe Darhk really is invisible and we just can't- ".

Zari interrupts and says "No! He still would have shown up on our radar. I'm telling you he wasn't-".

Then all of a sudden, the beeping from the screen is going fast and the screen starts flashing red. The Legends turns to its direction, while Ava looks on at horror.

Amaya says "Her heart rate is off the charts!".

Ray says "Blood pressure, neural kinetics, most people can't survive this kind of stress!".

Then finally, the beats start to stop and goes on a flatline.

"Sara!" Ava exclaimed.

Everyone rushed to the medbay. Ava got there first and gasped when she stopped. The Legends came in and they are all in shock. The straps on the chair were unfastened, and Sara was not there.

Mick comments "Wow. And I thought I didn't like going to the doctor".

Ava asks "Where's Sara?".

Then all of a sudden, the door behind them is closed by itself. Then every door from every room all close by themselves. Then the lights started to turn off too. Now the legends find themselves trapped, worrying if Sara is okay or not.


	6. Sara's mind

The Legends find themselves trapped in the medbay.

Zari checks the Waverider's system through her device and says "Sara activated the Waverider's Lockdown Protocol. Nothing can get in or out".

Mick says "We'll see about that!", then pulls out his heat gun, and tries to melt the door.

"Whoa, careful Mick! We don't want to end up trapped in a fire!" said Nate.

Mick stops and puts his gun down.

Ray asks Zari "Can you try using your hacking skills to open that door?".

She says "I could try. But it will take a few minutes".

Ava, who is starting to lose her patients while worrying about her girlfriend, says "We don't have enough time! We must find Sara now!".

Zari calms her down and says "We will. I promise".

While Zari is busy trying to open the door, Amaya sits down and puts herself in a meditation position.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked.

She answers "Finding Sara".

Nate says "How?".

Amaya explains "I can use the power of my totem to enter Sara's mind. Then I can find out what's causing her to see Damien Darhk". She closes her eyes and presses her totem. Then it starts glowing brightly.

Amaya wakes up and finds herself in a dark, foggy area with trees. She is in Sara's mind. She sees Sara there too, looking very terrified and confused.

Amaya says "Sara, we're here to help you".

Sara turns around and sees her. She panics "Amaya! What are you...You have to get out! Darhk! He'll destroy you!".

Amaya put her hands on Sara's shoulders and says "Sara, listen to me. Darhk isn't here, and he's not in the Waverider. Something is making you hallucinate him. Now think. What were you doing before you started seeing Darhk?".

Sara tries to think about what she was doing before she and her team started their mission.

She says "I was...in my office. Looking at a watch".

Amaya curiously asks "A watch?".

Sara says "Damien's watch. The one that was found after his second death. I was just examining, then I felt something when I was holding it".

Amaya tells her "Listen, you need to turn Gideon back on before-".

Before Amaya can continue talking, she gets pulled away from Sara. Then Damien Darhk appears, grabs Sara by the throat, and tells Amaya "Sorry, but your transmission has been cut off".

She says "No!", and tries to save Sara. But she gets pushed out of Sara's mind.

Amaya wakes up from her trance and falls backward. She gets up quickly and gasped "Darhk!".

Zari asks "You saw him?".

After she gets up, Amaya tells everyone "I don't know if he's real or not, but he's real to Sara, and that's all that matters. All that stress in her brain is destroying her body. Sara really believes she's fighting Damien Darhk. And Darhk is winning".


	7. Darhk's last stand

Sara is at the bridge, fighting Damien Darhk. She charges at him and goes for a punch, but gets thrown into the library. While in the air, she somersaults and lands on her feet. Then the former leader of HIVE delivers a kick in the chest that forced the air out of Sara's lungs. The captain starts throwing a couple of punches at him, but they are still doing nothing. Then Darhk grabbed her wrist when she was about to punch his face and bends her arm up behind her back brutally. Her bones are getting crushed, making her howl in agony. Darhk tosses her over the table, and once again, she lands safely on her feet. Sara then looks around, seeing that her opponent is hiding again. Then Darhk appears from behind, throws a heavy punch, and sends her down the stairs. She gets up but gets hit in the gut by his knee. He pushes her into one of the passenger seats. Sara flips on top of the seat, jumps off, and tries to tackle him, but Darhk hits her in the chest with a one-booted foot kick in the air, sending her down on the floor. The half-conscious White Canary gets picked up and thrown on the floor again, sending her rolling down to the console. As Sara was groaning in pain, she tries to crawl away.

Darhk slowly walks towards her and says "You always knew this was going to end this way".

He grabs Sara by the hair and drags her up to deliver a final, fatal blow.

"No," she said weakly.

Meanwhile, Amaya was in another trance, finding out what's happening to Sara now. She snaps out of it and says "Sara!".

She tells the team "I can feel her. She's not gonna make it!".

Zari finally unlocks the door and says "We'll see about that!".

After the door was open, Ava rushed out of the medbay first, looking determined to end this situation once and for all. She runs down the hall and stopped at the next locked door. She keeps on banging it hard with her fists and yells Sara's name repeatedly.

Sara was now on the floor. When she heard Ava calling for her, she used the last of her strength of getting up. She was too weak and tired to fight back.

"Darhk...please...stop..." she begged.

He kicks her, sending her tumbling away.

"No, Sara," said Darhk, "I won't stop. Not now, not ever".

He pulls her up and says "I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I'll never rest, and neither will you".

Sara tells him "My friends say...you're not real".

He says "Oh, I'm very real", and shoves her away, sending her near the console.

"Could you have gotten those bruises from someone who wasn't here?" said Darhk,"You can't even touch me".

Sara stands on her feet, looking at her injuries and then at her enemy. She notices something and says "All these...bruises...but you don't have a scratch".

Sara starts to remember something about her encounters with Damien: He always disappears when there was a flash of light. It happened when she was in the woods fighting him while lightning kept striking, and when she was attacked at his house. After thinking about what her friends, girlfriend, and Damien said to her and putting all those clues together, she finally realized what's happening. All this time, she was just hallucinating Darhk, making her believe that he is alive.

Sara says "All this time, you were only in my mind. You only hit me in the dark". She straightens herself up and tells him "My friends were right. You're not real".

Darhk says "I'm real enough to finish you!", and charges towards her.

Sara hits the button from the console, turning Gideon and the lights back on. As he disappears, she says to him "Lights out, Darhk".

Ava goes through the door, sees her girlfriend standing near the console looking hurt and tired, and says "Sara!".

While walking towards Ava, Sara smiles weakly and says "It's okay, Ava. It's okay", then falls into her arms.

While Ava was holding her with a worried look on her face, the Legends, who are standing at the doorway watching, looked relieved that their captain is safe and okay.


	8. Never alone

The Legends and Sara are back at the medbay. Sara was sitting in the chair while Gideon was healing her body, reversing every damage that she has.

Ray comes in while holding the smartwatch and says "Well, looks like Damien pulled one last trick. His watch contained a drug that was injected directly into your bloodstream".

"The drug that I identified in your body is Vertigo", said Gideon, "Which not only can cause hallucinations, but also excruciating pain".

Sara says "It made me see, hear, and feel Darhk. Even though he wasn't there".

Nate says "And the more you keep fighting, the more harm it did to you".

"And anybody else who got in the way," said Amaya.

Zari says "If we hadn't cured you with that antidote, you could've died".

Gideon finishes scanning Sara's body and says "According to my scans, you are clear. No Vertigo is left in your body".

Sara says "Yeah well, just to be sure", then gets off her chair and faces her team.

"Gideon, turn off the lights for 10 seconds," she said.

The lights in the medbay are turned off. She looks around the room and sees only her team. The lights are turned back on.

Sara signed and says "Anyway, I am really sorry for the way I was acting. I've been hunting down Darhk and fighting him for so long. I guess it's hard to move on. But sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one who is still looking for him. The only one who can stop him".

Amaya says "Sara, you are never alone".

"Yeah", said Zari, "Even though you are a pain in our asses, we still care about you".

Mick says "You're lucky I didn't have to kill you".

Sara says to them "Thank you all for your forgiveness. And your honesty, Mick".

Then Nate says "And if Darhk really does ever return, we'll be ready".

"Yeah Captain, we got this covered," said Ray.

Gideon says "Why don't you get some sleep, Captain Lance".

Sara smiles and says "Sounds like a good idea". She leaves the medbay and goes to her bedroom.

After she left, Wally comments "Okay. She's better now".

* * *

When Sara entered her room, she sees Ava sitting on her bed.

Ava asks "How are you feeling?".

"Okay," Sara answered.

"Ray told me everything," said Ava, "Thank god your team was able to cure you".

"It's not the first time that I almost died" Sara joked.

Ava chuckled a little bit. Then Sara remembered something.

She says "Anyway, um.., I just want to say-".

Ava interrupts her and says "You don't have to apologize Sara. I knew something was wrong with you when we were at 2042".

"I know," said Sara.

Then she walks to her bed and sits next to Ava.

Sara says "But that event reminded me of something".

"You mean the time when you were possessed by Mallus when using the death totem," Ava asked.

Sara nods and says "I almost killed my team. After that, I became scared of reliving that experience again. I might hurt them again. I might end up hurting you".

Ava placed her hand on Sara's. "That won't happen again, Sara," she said, "Whatever happens, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise".

"Thank you," Sara says.

She knows that she can take care of herself, but she is grateful that her team and girlfriend will try to. For the first time, she has people in her life who will protect her from dangers. Sara leans forward and kisses Ava.

Ava ask "You think you can get some sleep?".

Sara answers "After what happened, I don't think I can".

"It's okay, I'll stay here with you," she said, "If you're having a nightmare, I'll wake you up".

They both lie down on the bed, move next to each other, face towards each other, and hold their hands. Before falling asleep, Sara started thinking first. She thought that she can be able to take care of her personal issues herself. But with her team on her side, she knows that she can be able to get past any obstacles that get in her way. If her arch nemesis comes back again, the Legends will stop him and Sara will finally avenge her sister's death. She is never alone.


End file.
